Campaign (Killzone: Mercenary)
The campaign of Killzone: Mercenary is centered around the deeds of mercenary Arran Danner. It takes place during the events of Killzone 1, and, as the story progresses, also during the events of Killzone 2. Campaign Vektan Conflict Justice For All Upon starting the mission, the following conversation will take place: Benoit: "No time for introductions, so I'm pairing you up with Ivanov." Ivanov: "Hey, Danner. Always a pleasure. And this time we get to kick the Higs out of my back yard." Benoit: "Here's where you start. The ISA got a lead on their missing Commander from the Ambassador on Helghan." Ambassador Harkin: "...they have me under surveillance, but an informant gor through to the Embassy. Admiral Grey is still alive -- she's being held for interrogation in Kratek's center of operations. I know Kratek -- he'll kill her as soon as he has what he wants..." Benoit: "Grey's more than a war hero. She leads up the weapons research facility in Diortem, which the Higs just ransacked. The ISA want her out of Kratek's hands before she can talk. She's being held somewhere inside the former Halls of Justice -- we have the plans, but it's too heavily fortified for a frontal assault. So... you'll glide suit to the roof of the building and infiltrate from there. You'll have to get inside the Security Center to locate the Admiral, but it's heavily reinforced. Demo charges should crack it open, but thhat's gonna draw reinforcements so be ready." Ivanov: "Maybe we can try smoking 'em out instead." Benoit: "Either way - once you locate the Admiral you'll have to escort her out. I'll evac you by Intruder. The ISA pays us big bucks, gentlemen. Time to show you're worth it..." The mission starts with Arran and Ivanov breaking in to the Halls of Justice on Vekta, where Admiral Grey is being held. The city itself is largely destroyed, and scattered ISA forces are still being killed by the Helghast soldiers. The two need to fight through heavy Helghast resistance, until finding the Admiral alongside General Kratek, who is interrogating her. Upon being discovered, Kratek shoots the Admiral, though the Admiral survives. The follow conversation then takes place: Benoit: "Ivanov. Talk to me. What's the Admiral's status?" Ivanov: "She's conscious, but hurt bad. Needs a medic ASAP." Benoit: "Copy that. There's an elevator on that floor. Use it to get down to the Atrium. I'll evac you. from out front." Ivanov: "Got it. I'll help her out. You'll have to keep 'em off us. Admiral. We're here to get you out. Let's go. I'll follow you." After fighting through more Helghast forces, the mercenaries reach the elevator and go to the atrium. The Helghast make one final effort to stop the Admiral from escaping through the usage of dropships landing new forces, and the usage of a tank. This is to no avail, however, and the mercenaries escape. If sufficient intel is obtained, the following information can be achieved: Code Of Engagement Upon starting the mission, the following conversation will take place: Benoit: "Thanks to us, Admiral Grey's alive, and Kratek left the city with his tail between his legs. The Higs are on the back foot. Grey wants to take the fight to them. The ISA took down a cruiser in the bay. The Higs are trying to repair it -- sucking half the city's power from the grid in the process. Once it's operational, they'll use it to ship stolen ISA weapons technology back to Helghan. And here's the icing on the cake -- that cruiser carries the codes used to encrypt transmissions between the Helghast fleet. Securing those codes could give the ISA the edge they need. Your job is to hack the comms servers for the codes, then scuttle the cruiser." Ivanov: "I'll set charges on the munitions magazines, while you hack the codes. Then we'll hit the engine room." Benoit: "This'll be a covert op, just you and Ivanov, and the cruiser is heavily guarded. Once they know you're there, they'll throw everything at you." Ivanov: "Best option looks like an approach by boat, then work our way through the bombed-out buildings onto the cruiser." Benoit: "I'm afraid you'll have to improvise an evac. The stakes are high on this one, but so's the pay check." Ivanov: "I'll take those odds. This is one mission I'd do for free, if it helps kick the High bastards off my planet..." The mission begins with Ivanov and Arran using a boat to get ashore in the ruins of Diortem. A Helghast Cruiser had been shot down during the previous mission, and the Helghast are trying to repair it. The ISA have hired the mercenaries to deal with the cruiser. The wreckage and surrounding areas are patrolled by Helghast troopers, including snipers. Aboard the cruiser itself, large numbers of Helghast can be found defending the area. After fighting through the Helghasts, Ivanov and Arran set charges at the engine room of the cruiser, to ensure the cruiser would remain destroyed. Upon completion, the following message appears: "Two years later, and the theater of war has moved to Helghan... Acquiring location. Location locked. Planet Helghan. Incoming broadcast." The broadcast is titled "Address To Fleet", and is sent by Alex Grey: "We've come a long way in the past two years. Together we drove the invaders from our land. Assembled this mighty armada, to finish what the Helghast started on their home turf -- on Helghan. Now we stand poised to end the Helghast threat for good. It's true we've met stiff resistance from the enemy's air defenses. We have suffered losses. We will suffer more. But our journey does not end here. The Helghast will taste justice. Together we will prevail... Incoming transmission." If sufficient intel is obtained, the following information can be achieved: Lightning Strike This chapter is centered around sabotaging some Arc Cannons to enable ISA forces to land. Danner works alongside Carrell to get this done, though Carrell is killed in the original drop-down. Benoit makes clear that the Helghast had started executing suspected enemies of the state, which includes the informant-Ambassador Harkin. This is part of the reason why Admiral Grey wanted to land ISA forces on the location, to secure Harkin. Patrols were frequent near the cannon, and a large Helghast force was present, especially in the barracks located at in the area. Security cameras were also present. When Danner began hacking the targetting dishes at the site, numerous Helghast forces attempted to stop him, only to fail in the attempt. Danner then had to access the firing terminal and establish an uplink to the ISA fleet, so they could take out the Arc Cannons. The Helghast, desperate to keep their cannon from falling into enemy hands, tried to take out the transformer, but failed. Danner shot the Helghast Cruisers out of the sky, and defended the transformer, after which he secured the landing pad, completing his mission. If sufficient intel is obtained, the following information can be achieved: Diplomatic Incident During this mission, Danner is sent out to the Vektan Embassy on Helghan. Located in the Helghast capital of Pyrrhus, which is currently being invaded by the ISA. Helghast forces have started attacking the Embassy, convinced that the Ambassador and his family are traitors. The Ambassador is defended by a Helghast Heavy Soldier, named Boris. The Helghast force included several officers, but also flamethrower units who burned the books at the Embassy to keep them out of ISA hands. Danner makes his way to the Ambassador, but before he can arrive, both the Ambassador and his wife are killed. Only their son, Justus, survives the ordeal. The two escape via a boat. If sufficient intel is obtained, the following information can be achieved: The Package After escaping from the Embassy, Danner is tasked with securing the Savic, the scientist, as well as Justus. Savic fled to an old smoker tower, where the Helghast mined raw Petrusite. The Helghast started a lockdown of the area, including a police checkpoint. The Tower itself was under guard with Helghast Police patrols. Helghast Police Troopers were patrolling the area heavily. Along the way, communication with Savic takes place. Savic explains how he was forced by Kratek to develop a deadly bioweapon based on a viral agent Kratek had stolen from the ISA. While originally Savic thought the weapon was designed for self-defense, it turned out that Kratek wanted to use the weapon in an attack on Vekta. Because of this, Savic turned traitor to the Helghast and turned the weapon void by stealing a trigger required to make the virus useful. While the information was useful, it did provide the Helghast with a way of discovering the location of Savic. Savic had hidden in a bar, and when Danner and Justus arrived, the doors were automatically closed. The three were able to lift one open, providing Justus and Savic with a means of escape, while Danner fought off a large Helghast Police raid, including a Heavy Trooper. They eventually escape through the use of Intruders; Savic and Justus being rescued by Admiral Grey herself. If sufficient intel is obtained, the following information can be achieved: Lights Out This mission begins with Benoit and Danner approaching a Petrusite refinery via Intruder. On the way they are attacked by various Stingers, which Danner has to take out. Rocket units also attempt to defeat the mercenaries, only to fail. Danner then jumps on a worker drone at the refinery, which brings him to the Extraction Bay. Benoit explains this is where the refinery starts processing the Petrusite ore. Coolant pipes run through the bay, which carry sea water to cool the reactor. Drones bring in plates from the Smoker Tower, which then gets cleaned and processed. In order to sabotage the refinery, Danner is tasked with sabotaging the two coolant pipes at the refinery. Helghast Police is present at the refinery, and try to stop Danner after he destroys each of the coolant pipes. At the same time, workers are still present, and are confused in the ongoing combat. After taking out both pipes, Danner has to make his way to the roof in order to join up with Benoit and destroy the reactor, as now the exhaust port is open. Before he can proceed, however, two Anti-Air guns need to be taken out, and further Helghast Police needs to be killed, before Benoit can land with an Intruder. Once inside, Benoit distracts sentry bots within the area, while Danner has to deal with Helgast soldiers who defend the reactor alongside Helghast police. Danner also has to shoot the reactors to destroy them. After Danner has done this, however, Benoit abandons Danner due to orders of Admiral Grey. Kratek comes in contact with Danner afterwards, and provides him with a means of escape, via a Helghast Dropship. If sufficient intel is obtained, the following information can be achieved: Hostile Takeover The mission begins with Danner waking up after being hit by a Helghast, after which Kratek provides him with a message, during this message it also becomes clear that Helghan has a total population of above 29 million people, with the exact number being 29,888,467. This would be contradicted in later intel, however, (Admiral Grey's Statement) which lists the population of only a portion of the planet as 1,486,194,170: Danner is then dropped off at the Embassy, alongside three Helghast Soldiers, Remus 11 and Remus 53 being named ones. His weapon has been replaced by the StA-52SE Assault Rifle. The ISA have set up heavy defenses, including mounted machine guns, and EXOs. The EXO forces are located at the front of the Embassy, and thus do not threaten Danner's infiltration, which starts at the back of the Embassy. Another threat does exist, however, since ISA snipers are present atop roof of the Embassy. These cloaked snipers were detected via heat signatures by Kratek, who in turn informs Danner of them. After dealing with the snipers, Danner heads into the Embassy itself, where proximity mines are placed. Danner has to make his way through the Embassy carefully, in a way to not trigger the mines. Upon doing so, Admiral Grey, Benoit, and Justus are spotted, but they escape before Danner can act. Danner has to chase them through the Embassy, killing ISA soldiers and officers in the process. On the way, Danner comes across the room where Savic is being interrogated. Two ISA soldiers are in the room, while an ISA officer stands guard outside. Danner takes them out and rescues Savic, who provides Danner with information regarding the location where the virus is stored. After Danner disables his comms, Savic also provides him with the code needed to unlock the vault where the vires is kept, with the code being 30295. After obtaining the information, Danner has to fight through the ISA and to the bridge leading out of the Embassy. Outside, an EXO and the remaining ISA forces engage with Danner. After dealing with them, Danner lowers the bridge and fights off the ISA until Helghast forces arrive. The Helghast take out the ISA with ease and extract Danner. If sufficient intel is obtained, the following information can be achieved: Blood Money Danner is sent to the research facility X01 to get a hold on the virus. Various Helghast forces are sent on the task, but the heavy defenses of the facility damage their craft, and even shoot one down. Danner is first tasked with taking out the defenses so other crafts can land. Danner's own craft is also shot down, but some Helghast survived and took up defensive position against the ISA. The resistance aboard the facility is heavy, as the ISA attempt to take out any Helghast who comes on board. After disabling the AA Guns, more Helghast forces are able to land. Danner is then tasked with going to the vault to obtain the virus. Along the way it becomes clear that the ISA are blowing up laboratories on the facility, taking what they want and destroying the rest. When Danner enters the containment lab, where the Helghast volunteers and prisoners used in research could be found. ISA presence was high here, and shortly after entering the area, it is placed under lockdown with more ISA reinforcements coming to the site. After disabling the lockdown, three more shotgun troopers enter the area, but are easily killed. Danner then continues on his way to the virus. In order to get there, Danner has to go through a partially destroyed laboratory, where ISA forces engage with him, only to fail. At the vault itself, ISA forces are stationed outside to keep an eye on any threat to the ISA plans. When Danner takes these out, the ISA send reinforcements, but they are killed by Danner. Danner then continues on and obtains the virus. After obtaining it, Grey sends her forces to the vault. Kratek orders Danner to set charges inside the vault and blow it up, at the same time Danner kills the ISA forces and Admiral Grey. If sufficient intel is obtained, the following information can be achieved: Exit Wounds The final mission starts where the previous one left off, following the explosion at the Vault. Danner is now working alongside Blackjack to ensure his survival. The Helghast are fighting the ISA and searching for Danner and Justus at the same time. Danner has to find a way to the dropship of Kratek in order to escape. Along the way, he encounters various Helghast troopers, both normal and snipers, and even Heavy Troopers. Along the way, Justus is captured by the Heglhast, and Danner has to change his plans in order to rescue the kid. Fighting through a large Helghast force, and a Helghast Sniper, Danner eventually comes to the Helghast Officer who took Justus, and takes him out. The two then make their way to the roof of the facility, where Kratek and Benoit are waiting for them. Benoit kills Kratek, and proposes Danner hands them Justus and the Virus to sell both to the highest bidder. While he is trying to convince Danner, Visari nukes Pyrrhus with the nuke "Red Dust". After this, Benoit notices that Danner is not willing to give up the virus and Justus, and so he sends out other mercenaries of Phantom Talon Corp. to deal with him. These fail to defeat Danner, however, and Benoit himself engages in combat. The fighting is fierce, and Benoit is eventually forced to land when Danner takes out his Intruder. Benoit sends further mercenaries as back up, and the two then fight on foot, where Danner eventually kills Benoit and his remaining mercenary force. Danner then escapes with the virus and Justus by using Kratek's dropship. Marking the end of campaign. If sufficient intel is obtained, the following information can be achieved: Category:Killzone: Liberation Category:Campaigns